Ray
Summary Raychel, the Vermilion Destroyer (レイ, Rei) is a mysterious antagonist in Mighty No. 9 who serves as Beck's rival and Archenemy. Abandoned and her body deteriorating, Ray feeds on the Xels of other robots for survival to keep herself from disintegrating. Ray is confused as to why she is alive and seems to be in pain when low on Xels. She has been watching Beck and believes him to be another "predator" because of his ability to absorb Xels. Ray is currently searching for Dr. White, believing that he has the answers as to why she is alive and what's wrong with her, but to get to him she will have to defeat the Mighty Numbers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Raychel, the Vermilion Destroyer Origin: Mighty No. 9 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Expert Swordsmanship and Marksmanship, Hacking, Attack Reflection, can transform her arm into a sword, gattling gun, etc., Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Body Control (Though this only applies to her arm), can make herself invisible and intangible, can scan her area and instantly home in on enemies, Possible Time Stop (Her Charge Attack with Variation Code: Brandish allows her to freeze the entire screen, and everything in it, in place, though this may be a game mechanic), Healing and Statistics Amplification with AcXel Boosts, Immense Willpower (Manages to keep her own body from breaking down on a cellular level with sheer force of will alone for several hours) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Managed to defeat her fellow Mighty Numbers and even Trinity, kept pace with Beck, it should be noted that she managed to do all this while breaking down on a cellular level and constantly suffering through immense pain and agony) Speed: Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Managed to keep pace with Beck on three separate occasions, and appears to outspeed him somewhat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from Trinity and Beck even under her own circumstances and constantly dying 24/7) Stamina: Extremely high (Can do battle with the other Mighty Numbers despite going through immense pain and agony and falling apart on a cellular level, survived Beck absorbing large amounts of Xels from her) Range: Extended melee range with various abilities such as Variation Code: Brandish, tens of meters with abilities such as Variation Code: Battalion. Standard Equipment: Arm-Mounted energy cannon, razor sharp claws, Variation Code and AcXel Boosts Intelligence: Low (D to her broken core, her intelligence has been reduced to a feral-like state with a kill-or-be-killed mentality) Weaknesses: As mentioned above, her broken core has reduced her intelligence to a feral-like state, and is constantly falling apart on a cellular level and relies on constant Xel-consumption and sheer willpower for survival. Like with Beck's ReXelections, she has limited ammunition with her Variation Code abilities (though she can recover her health and ammo with AcXel Recovery) and can only keep so many AcXel Boosts on her person at a time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Xel Manipulation and Absorption: Like Beck, Ray was created with the ability to use the Xel from her enemies (both common enemies and bosses) to enhance her base attributes (which are dubbed AcXel Boosts), or even partially transform to give herself new equipment. These "transformations", gained from defeating each of the other Mighty Numbers, are called Variation Codes. *'Variation Code: Pyrogen' gives Ray the ability to make everything she attacks with her claws explode upon contact. While extremely potent, this ability costs lots of weapon energy to use, but unlike other Variation Codes, she still retains her basic attacks after the weapon energy runs out. *'Variation Code: Cryosphere' allows Ray to fire balls of liquid nitrogen at her enemies which can freeze them upon contact, and deal damage over time, much like Beck's own ReXelection *'Variation Code: Dynatron' allows Ray to shoot a single electric bit that sticks to enemies or terrain to guide electricity. A bit directly stuck to an enemy will deal continuous damage, while a bit stuck to terrain will release sparks that travel in both directions along the surface. *'Variation Code: Seismic' allows Ray to shoot a modestly ranged drill tethered to an energy cord. It can pierce enemy shields and is able to hit twice (once going forward and once while returning), rendering it unblockable against most foes. If the drill connects to a climbable platform, Ray is automatically drawn to it and hoists herself up. Unlike most weapons, it can be fired vertically as well as horizontally. *'Variation Code: Battalion' allows Ray to morph her arm into a gattling gun and unleash a rapid-fire, less quantitatively restricted version of Beck's default blaster. Like Beck's equivalent ReXelection, it is capable of destroying objects that other weapons cannot. *'Variation Code: Aviator' gives Ray the ability to create a 360 degree field around her. When a destructible object or enemy comes into range, a target icon appears over them. If Ray uses her dash while the icon is present, she homes in on the target. *'Variation Code: Brandish' replaces her arm with a serrated sword to attack enemies with. The normal attack functions identically to Beck's ReXelection, consuming no energy when used is and able to deflect most projectiles. The stance variant consumes a large amount of weapon energy that causes Ray to freeze the action around her, delivering a ballistic series of slashes to all destructible targets on the screen. *'Variation Code: Countershade' allows Ray to cloak, making her invisible and negating damage from attacks that would have hit her. If Ray dashes and absorbs Xel while cloaked, she recovers more weapon energy than usual. AcXel Boosts are temporary enhancements Ray can use, which allows her to increase her strength and increase the speed of her projectiles (with AcXel Shoot), enhance her running speed (with AcXel Speed), increase her durability (with AcXel Armor), or completely restore her health and ammunition (with AcXel Recovery). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Tragic Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hackers Category:Transformation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mighty No. 9 Category:Willpower Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 9